Behind His Silver Eyes
by Star-Roxxi
Summary: Draco malfoy is in his last year at hogwarts. 2 new girls show up. and all of a sudden dracos life is on edge. Theres something weird about hogwarts. Voldemort returns. Does this new girl have some link to all thats happening. Read and review please. this


CHP.1 ON THE TRAIN

Draco malfoy walked down the long train looking for an empty compartment for him and blaise to sit in.

"Everything is taken! Damn." a frustrated blaise remarked.

"Hey heres one lets take it before that pig pansy finds us." replied Draco bolting in like a dart.

"So draco did you here about those two transfer students? I heard they were REALLY hott."

"Yeah I saw one of them her names Tristen and the others name is Sarah."

"Theyre fricken hott! I got to see both of them I talked to tristen and asked her to the christmas dance, you should ask sarah."

"YOU JUST MET HER!! and besides I havent even met her."

"so shes hott! just talk to her."

"fine....soooo..what DOES she look like?"

"shes got nice curves, shes skinny, nice nice tan, and she has light brown hair and brown eyes, you HAVE to see her for yourself!"

" Ok, do you know what house shes in?"

"your gonna love this...shes in slytherin!"

"really? well at least i'll have a chance to talk to her."

"candy, treats, do you to young dears want anything off the trolley?" a fat, cheery women wearing all lime green opended the door and asked.

"uh yeah 2 chocolate frogs and some bertie botts every flavor jelly beans. please." replied blaise.

Draco was lost in his thoughts until he felt something hit him in the head.

"what the hell was that for?"

"sorry dude you were spacing, anyway as i was sayi...WAIT THAT WAS THEM! DID YOU SEE HER?!?

"huh what oh damn!!" draco hit himself.

"you wanna go and find them?"

"WHAT.....are u insane?"

"come on."

"fine. but not to talk just to see."

Draco and Blaise got up and wandered around the train looking for the new transfers. Mean while in a compartment near by Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat chatting away about what they did during the summer. "I got to go to Egypt and visit Charlie. It was bloody awesome. you should have been there mate." Ron exclaimed as he shoved another pumkin spice cookie in his mouth.

"My goodness Ron can't you stop shoving your face for one second and say goodbye to me." a frustrated hermione said while taping her foot on the floor impatiently. Ron had been so busy talking about his summer that he hadnt heard hermione say she had to leave to the Heads' Compartment at the very front of the train.

"Oh sorry Herms...I guess we'll see you later."

"Well I would hope so," said hermione giggling, "see you guys." and with that said hermione turned on her heel and left.

"Hey draco you gotta go, its time for you to meet the head girl."

"Man I dont wanna spend the rest of the ride with that mud blood Granger." draco said with a glare.

"Well just think were almost there anyway." smiled blaise. Draco turned and walked to find the heads compartment.

_Hermiones thoughts_

i wonder who the head boy is? What if its malfoy? what if i...........hermiones thoughts were interupted by some one entering the box car.

"MALFOY!!" hermione nearly screamed with frustration

"well i'm not at all happy to see you either Granger, but get over it."

"How did you become head boy...your father pay your way."

"well actually granger if you had payed more _attention_ last year I had the same grades as you."

"Whatever how about we just dont talk."

"Fine with me." Hermione couldnt believe this was happening but Draco had turned into quite a man. He was taller, darker, and she hated to admit it but he was BUILT. Wait...hold up...why was she thinking this, number one this was her worst enemy and second she already had a boyfriend.........Harry Potter.

Draco sat in silence the rest of the trip just thinking about how he was going to start a conversation with the new transfer student Sarah.

"What are you thinking about?" hermione asked questioningly

"Well if you have to know i'm thinking about asking one of the new transfer students out."

"which one....sarah or tristen?"

"Sarah....my god do you have to know everything?"

"well i happen to know she was top student at her other school," hermione said this with a glare," I also know that she is in slytherin and shes had a very rough past."

"how do you know that?" scowled draco.

"because i read her transcript but it wont mention what happend to her when she was little."

"Well you shouldnt be reading about her past anyway its none of _your_ buisness."

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" shouted some 5th year and as draco and hermione looked out the window and across the lake they saw Hogwarts, but something had changed about it. they both felt it........

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER. REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC......PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE THIS CHAPTER FROM 1-10......TEN BEING THE BEST AND 1 MEANING IT SUCKED. THANKS AND LOVE ALWAYS SARAH.


End file.
